Rebel
by Crow-watcher
Summary: Matthew is sick of it... so sick of it and just kinda... snaps.


A/N:: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS ON THE PAGE THAT AREN'T EITHER BOLD OR ITALIC.

Lyrics (c) Otep - Rise Rebel Resist

* * *

_ Perfect __little __spouses__, __in __perfect __little __houses__..._

_ it__'__s __family __fun __time__, __let__'__s __commit __a __**hate **__crime__._

Matthew Williams had finally snapped. He had it with all the bullying, the names, and the basic torture that he went through everyday. The normally quiet Canadian was either unnoticed or treated like crap at school and he was sick of it.

_I__'__m __one __of __the __**freaks**__, __the __**faggots**__, __the __**geeks**__..._

He was called a freak for his stutter and vocal tick, two things that he honestly wouldn't have if it was not for the fact that he had to live in constant fear basically of being teased or beat up. A faggot for the fact that he did indeed like other men, but no, he wasn't ashamed of this, he was very into the idea of gay rights, though, he had to be a silent supporter due to the fact that if he was not, it would only bring more pain to his already painful life. The strawberry blond haired Canadian was a geek, normally bringing home straight A's, something that his twin hadn't been able to do since the beginning of high school.

_I__'__m __**disconnected**__, __I__'__m __uninspired__, _

_ I__'__m __burning __in __water__, __I__'__m __**drowning **__in __fire__._

_ Rise__, __**Rebel**__, __Resist__,_

_ Rise__, __rebel__, __**make **__**a **__**fist**__, __resist__. _

Matthew punched the mirror that was in front of him, a French curse muttered from his lips as he shook his fist, trying to dull the pain that was now pulsing through his bleeding knuckles. He was trying to keep himself losing it completely. He felt unloved and unwanted and it _scared__him__._

_Self__-__destruction __could __be __the __answer__,_

_ If __I__'__ll __never __be __**loved**__, __then __I__'__ll __be __**hated**__._

The violet eyed Canadian clutched his wrist in his hand, gently kissing his knuckles now before sighing and falling back onto his bed. A smile crossed his face as he chuckled darkly and muttered, "If nobody loves me... then I'll just make them _all_ hate me.

_Do __we __**sit **__**still**__, __under __attack__,_

_ Or __do __we __**start **__**pushing **__**back**__?_

Matthew wrapped up his knuckles and made sure that they were all cleaned up before going back and cleaning up the broken pieces of mirror. He kept his head down while going downstairs and throwing away the shattered shards of mirror, ignoring the questions that his brother asked when he saw the bandaged knuckles. The following morning the strawberry blond Canuck went to school and stuff went down hill quickly.

_Sputtering__, __**stuttering**__, __insect __language__,_

_ I__'__m __the __**creature **__you__'__ve __created__._

Whenever somebody tried to approach him, he would start to yell at them, daggers in his eyes and fists clenched ready to be swung. "You bastards better stay the fuck away from me unless you want to end up with a fist to your nose. And I promise. If you do come up here, you will end up with a broken nose." Was part of what he'd yell to the bullies. "Sure I'm a freak, a faggot, a geek... but I'm also a savage. I've gone rogue. I'm the fucking creature _you__'__ve_ created."

_ I__'__m __one __of __the __**freaks**__, __the __**faggots**__, __the __**geeks**__, __the __**savages**__,_

_ rogues__, __**rebels**__, __dissident __devils__, __**artists**__, __martyrs__, __**infidels**__**.**_

By the time lunch rolled around, half of his old bullies feared him, but also anybody who was even relatively close to being a friend to him did as well. He sat alone at a lunch table. When a group of bully approached the currently temperamental Canadian... all hell broke lose.

_Never __back __up__, __never __back __down__, __and __**fight**__**.**_

Suspended. That's what the strawberry blond named Matthew had ended up. Almost expelled, only saved due to lack of previous offenses. His fathers were both greatly disappointed in him, they had figured that he was their good child, that he didn't need to be watched.

_Perfect __little __houses__..._

Obviously, they were **wrong****.**

**EVERYDAY ****I ****GROW ****JADED****, ****CALLOUSED ****AND ****EXASPERATED****.**

_**IF **__**I**__**'**__**LL **__**NEVER **__**BE **__**LOVED **__**THEN **__**I**__**'**__**LL **__**BE **__**HATED**__**!**_


End file.
